


three guns and one goes off

by artemidos



Series: wheels to gravel ; gun to palm ; lips to cheek [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Criminal Trio, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post S3 Finale, seth and richie love kate fuller more than anything bye, the dynamics work in their own little ways, they love her in their own ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemidos/pseuds/artemidos
Summary: Two months and she knew exactly why she’d gotten into that car after stopping Amaru, because this was what she wanted. This was the existence she wanted to live, between the two men who loved her back. (Or, alternatively, glimpses of Los Tres Geckos after that god damn beautiful finale.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how many chapters this will be, for now i'm just running with whatever i come up with because i wanted to write some stuff that lined up with canon after the season three finale. i love sethkaterichie with my entire heart and just... needed to write them. short and sweet to start us off, establishing them happened surprisingly simply because i'm not about the drama or jealousy w/ them. however, that doesn't mean it won't get dirty.

Close to two months after Richard turned around to make sure she was following them, Kate kisses him for the second time.  

She doesn’t mean for it to happen, she’s just huddled up close to him on the couch and his arm is around the back but against her shoulders. He’s always giving her space, sensitive to whatever it is she needs, just like Seth. It’s just seemed a whole lot more platonic, teetering on the edge of occasionally flirtatious to piss off his brother.

There’s _Rocky_ playing on the television in the background because _holy shit, Kate, how have you not seen (insert film that she had no reason to ever have seen)_.

The movie is just white noise as their eyes connect and things fall into place like the diagram Richie showed her for picking locks. Or maybe it slides like a deadbolt. _Snap_ and she’s remembering the way his lips felt on her in the Titty Twister, warm yet too inviting, almost unnervingly good. She remembers all that comes after it.

Kate leans up while entranced and presses her lips to his quietly, making a new memory.

He slinks back three seconds later. “Sorry.”

He’s apologising like he was the one who did it.

“Richie, kiss me.” Her voice is soft, her palm reaching to cradle his cheek. Always so gentle and kind, because that’s part of her, at her core and it always will be. But she’s not that girl they kidnapped any longer, and maybe she was never the innocent image people built up of her.

Even so, he’s just hesitant after all that’s happened, she knows that. Kate has forgiven him, but she knows her death still slips into his mind sometimes.

He’s apologised to her the best way he knows how, to give her all she wants, be that knowledge, affection or reassurance when it felt like she was going off the deep end.

Kate is done being hesitant.

“What about Seth?” He asks, looking over to the door of the office and then his pretty blue eyes zero in on her lips.  

“I love you both.” She replies, simply. As soon as it’s out there, she knows that it’s true and the way his eyes widen makes her grin. There’s no need to go on soul-searching about it, Kate loves them both. Maybe it took some time to see that all the feeling that had built up in her chest over Richie had lingered, but now it was blooming as bright as what she felt for Seth.

Two months and she knew exactly why she’d gotten into that car after stopping Amaru, because this was what she wanted. This was the existence she wanted to live, between the two men who loved her back.

“Both of us?” Richie questions, sceptically but also amused.

Her eyes dart down, not guilty but maybe a little bit embarrassed momentarily.

“ _Yes_.” With a nod, her hand moves down to his neck and she grips the back of it. “So, I guess we’re both despicable now.”

That makes him laugh and she takes the opportunity to kiss him again. This time he doesn’t stop her, pulling her into his lap. His hands rest against her hips and the kiss becomes a little more heated, his tongue slipping into her mouth. Kate leans her hands against the back of the couch, her knees resting on his thighs as she hovers over him.

She pulls his glasses off, trailing kisses down his cheek and along his jaw.

“Kate.” He says her name quietly, like he still isn’t sure.

“Mm?” Comes her reply as she makes her way down to his neck and his breathing gets a little heavier.

“Kate.” He repeats and she pulls back, showing she’s listening. “I love you too.”

It’s good to hear it aloud and Kate pecks him before a mischievous smirk forms on her face. “Should I talk to Seth about it before I try to fuck you on the couch?”

Despite the fact that she knows he very obviously wants to pull her hips down and say no, he lets her go.

* * *

Seth finds it harder to comprehend. They came together much earlier on – in both ways – a natural progression for her. She’d said she loved him without saying it, and then she was in his bed and telling him all the time. They’re about happy a couple as they can be, but Kate isn’t about to allow Richie to feel sidelined when her feelings for him exist.

Even so, he works through his confusion because it makes sense to all of them.

“What is this gonna be exactly? Like, sharing or some shit?” He clarifies with narrowed eyes. Kate is sitting on the kitchen counter in a tiny t-shirt and shorts while Richie distracts himself with leftover Chinese food.

She asked him to come with her when they spoke to him about it and he was reluctant, mostly because as much as he knew it was right for them, he also knew his brother. He wasn’t in the mood for a fist fight and as much as he loved to irritate his brother, he knew Kate was someone he was incredibly protective over. Sometimes to the point of coming across frustratingly possessive.

“If that’s what you need to call it.” She said, moving over to him with her legs hanging off the counter on either side of him.

Finally, Richie pipes up while watching them. “Think of it like that time we–“

“Don’t bring that up.” Seth cuts him off. “And this is what you want, both of us?”

“Yes. Is that gonna be a problem?” Kate wonders, glancing up at him while she straightens out his tie.

“Might take some getting used to.”

Her eyebrows quirk up but she’s still staring at his tie, trying not to get too hopeful. “But…”

“You know I don’t say no to you.” She could easily prove that wrong with a story about a night or so prior but she doesn’t. Instead, she almost squeals with excitement, kissing him and mumbling a thank you into his ear.

Turning away, she leans over to Richie who perks up as she kisses his cheek and then hovers near his lips, smiling.  

Seth interrupts but doesn’t pull her away, crossing his arms. “Wait, don’t kiss him after you just kissed me.”

“Shut up.” She and Richie reply in unison as she kisses him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like IMMEDIATELY after i wrote that first chapter i was like oooh what about the story of kate's little white dress and gloves so this happened. i also wanted it to kind of show them figuring it out because obvs it won't be perfect from the get go. 
> 
> again it got a little rk centric towards the end but welp if you're reading this it's not like you'll be mad about it.

Kate’s been sleeping in both of their beds.

Sometimes she forces them to all get into Seth’s big king size so she can sleep between them, even after spending a good chunk of time with only the one brother. Richie’s arm snakes around her waist and Seth’s hand rests on her breast and she feels safe and loved surrounded by warmth on both sides.

Curtains close them off from morning and Kate wakes up late but satisfied.

Richie is awake and watching her calmly, breathing quietly as to go unnoticed. He’s got that little bit of serpent in his demeanour, cautious like a predator and catching her opening one eye, the other squeezed closed. Then it’s two, a blink and closed again, adjusting to the fact that there is _some_ light in the room.

“Morning.” She croaks out, his hand around her waist moves, properly holding on to her side.

“Morning, Katie.”

Kate’s eyes open again to him much closer to her face, his head taking up the rest of her pillow. He doesn’t press against her, likely to not be pressed up against Seth’s hand. She _likes_ when he calls her Katie. The way it rolls off his tongue makes her giddy and sometimes when he’s whispering it in her ear it makes her wet.

“What time is it?” She asks, eyes cast down and then her gaze lifts, over his cheeks, pausing on a freckle by his mouth.

“Eleven forty-two.” He tells her, lips quirking up for a second.

They don’t say much else until they roll out of bed together and Seth doesn’t wake up even when Kate nudges him, so they go out to the kitchen to talk in hushed tones with her feet in his lap and coffee in hand.  

A new routine has begun to form but it’s taking getting used to. Kate never really thought it would be easy to be with two men at once, but she also hadn’t anticipated some of the issues. They fight over stupid things, like who needs to go out and buy milk or which one of them it was that left the toilet seat up, _again_. They never once fight about Kate, at least not when she’s in the room.

She’s not sure if she appreciates it, it just makes her suspicious of them when they have quiet conversations between each other.

She starts walking around in less, they hush up faster.

They’ve been teaching her all that they know, starting as soon as she found out they had intentions to let go of the culebra related business, at least until it sucks them back in.

_The Gecko brothers will ride once more._

After their responsibilities crumbled along with the last of the Lords, they were itching to go back to what once was and she had insisted that if she was going to be with them, she would be _one_ of them. They weren’t the most patient teachers, but Kate was far more capable now.

And pretty lethal with a gun, if she did say so herself.

They’ve been planning their first hit as a trio. They made her case a couple of places all on her own before they even started with this one, but now they’re getting closer and closer to being ready. It makes her feel nervous, waiting for their first proper job to approach. It’s a slow crawl, but every time she remembers, it’s a little closer.

This morning isn’t about that yet. Richie tells her about some classic movie marathon happening at the theatre a little ways away from them and she listens intently as he lists what they’re going to be screening. She tells him they should go and he looks elated, nodding casually.

“Yeah, okay. The three of us?” Richie asks.

Seth enters grumpily, his boxers hanging low on his hips as he walks past them to the kitchen. “If that’s what I think you’re talking about, don’t include me in your plans.”  

“Your loss.” Kate quips and finishes conversation about it. Once he’s consumed some coffee and woken up he’ll be himself again. That meaning – slightly less of an asshole, but still an asshole nonetheless. Coffee can’t work miracles.

An hour passes, Kate finally decides to have a more filling breakfast, cooking French toast in the frying pan as Seth and Richie eat cereal and talk about the safe in the bank. She understands at least half of what they’re saying but she’s not an expert on them yet and they don’t really have a life-sized replica to explain it to her.

“No, no, that’s not...” Richie mumbles with a spoonful of Fruit Loops in his mouth.

“I know what it is. I’m just saying that it might a little easier if you just…” She stops listening as Seth uses jargon she still hasn’t caught on to and flips her food onto a plate.

Taking the stool beside him, he shifts instinctively so he’s no longer turned towards his brother, allowing her the room to join the conversation if she wants to. Instead she eats quietly, tuning in and out, distracted by the memory of her thighs sticky with attention the night prior.

She thinks of Seth licking a path up to her as she lays soaked in anticipation and then of him entering her from behind and she feels embarrassed at her own memories. Her mouth is dry as she thinks of him making her cum again and again until she was begging for him to stop. Then Seth asleep as Richie touched her while she was still overly sensitive but letting up when she asked him to.

The other half of her plate goes unfinished.

Richie does the dishes and she turns to her boyfriend, her feet swaying as the stool is too tall for her. She just reaches the footrest, if she doesn’t sit all the way back.

Taking the good mood and running with it, she holds her hands out to him and he holds out his own. She gets into his lap and turns, straddling him on his chair so now her legs hang on either side of him. Seth seems more than happy for the attention, perking up more than he did after coffee.

He holds her close and their noses brush, then its lips but she pulls back, a small, careful smile on her face. “Should I go get dressed? Am I going in again today?”  

They’ve had her going to the bank they’re planning to hit so she’ll blend more seamlessly. Seth says they’ve got a duty to make use of her innocence and the way people trust her. She’d feel bad if she hadn’t been doing the same thing since she was seventeen, but Kate knew how to be subtle with her skills and Seth did not.

“Not sure yet, princess.” He exhales and tugs her closer. “You know, I was thinking…”

“Shocking.” She looks pretty damn satisfied with herself. Seth pauses to grimace at her teasing. “Sorry.”

Recomposing himself, he continues

“If you’re gonna be a Gecko, might as well go all out, right?” His words are met with suspicious eyes, but she does love to hear verbal confirmation that she really is one of them. It shows in the way her face changes, a quick, genuine smile gracing her lips. There is no having to force herself into the equation, because they have given her room to do so on her own.

“Right.” She’s calm and slipping her fingers over his chest, dipping and then rising over tanned skin.

Finally, he’s out with it. “You wanna go dress shopping?”

It actually makes a lot of sense, to find a dress that matches the black and white suits. It’s not like she particularly felt like putting on a suit and wearing jeans wasn't really the same.

“Sounds like a good idea.”

* * *

Turns out Seth wasn’t actually all that interested in shopping.

He sits by the dressing rooms in wait as she and Richie amble through every aisle of the department store. She doesn’t know what the taller of her two boyfriends knows about fashion, but everything he’s suggested has ended up over his arm with her approval. He’s got almost ten black dresses for her to try on when they feel they’ve exhausted all the store has to offer.

Both of them enter the big dressing room with her because there’s a bench long enough to fit them both. It’s a big white room, most of it covered in floor length mirrors so she can get every angle. Taking off her clothing, she tries not to let it get to her that they’re both watching her strip down to her underwear, because it’s still new. It still makes her tingle a little with excitement.

The first of the dresses is a little too extravagant, ruffles making her look more like a toddler in pageants than a bank robber. The second fits weirdly and makes her feel terrible. They take turns helping her zip them up, doing up buttons or clasping the top.

Once they’re at the final dress, she sighs, hands moving down the front with disappointment. “I thought this would be easier.”

“Why black, anyway?” Seth questions and she meets his eyes in the mirror, shrugging.

“You both wear black suits.” It had made sense to her while they looked for dresses.

He stands up. “You look better in white.”

Kate doesn’t have a response to that and watches as he moves towards the door, unlocking it. He tells them he’ll find something and she turns towards Richie in confusion. He just shrugs, standing up and straightening out his suit. She doesn’t notice how worked up he looks until he’s moving her back into the mirror, pinning her against it with a kiss. One of his hands takes hers, lifting it above her head. On some level, she knows he's trying to cheer her up, but he gives other reasoning.

“I was thinking about – while I was watching you undress…” He takes a breath against her lips and she opens her eyes, looking up at him. “Every time I didn’t get to do this. Be with you, I mean. What is it, two months I have to make up for? Plus I hardly touched you last night.”

She flushes as he drops to his knees, a hand sliding over the side of her leg and up. “We’re in a dressing room.”

“Then keep quiet.”

It’s easier said than done when he’s pushing her legs apart but keeping her standing, and she presses her back against the mirror and helps to hike the dress up.

“Richie.” She whispers his name as he pulls her underwear down her hips and holds her hips, the pad thumb brushing over her wetness. “Please…”

He likes it when she asks. Even better if she begs, that’s what she’s noticed without him having to say it in so many words. Part of her wants to go all out, but she can only just speak above a whisper because she’s not trying to let a whole store in on their sex life. He doesn’t make her wait, his mouth moving over her and she recalls him telling her how she tasted after first time. _Sweet, perfect, just like how he expected._

They don’t have all the time in the world so he’s doing everything to drive her over the edge as fast as possible, paying particular attention to her clit and she’s got the back of her head against the mirror, breathing heavily. She holds her hand over her mouth to quieten a moan.

Glancing over at the mirror, the sight of him there on his knees, his head between her legs as she struggles so stay upright. His tongue makes her slump forward, shutting her eyes. With her free hand holding onto him, she gets closer and closer, hoping to be done before the door opens again.

They don’t make it.

It unlocks but Richie doesn’t move and she just keeps breathing heavily, letting out little noises of approval. Seth comes in and she drops the dress over Richie’s head but it’s not exactly hiding anything.

“Jesus Christ.” He says and turns away a little, still unsure how to deal with things between the three of them. As she begins to slip over the edge, he peers at her and watches her face, his expression softening.

Once Richie is done, she legs out a breathy laugh, wiping the hand wet with her saliva on the dress and then realising how gross that was to do to dress that wasn’t even hers. He moves away from underneath her dress and picks up her underwear, placing it in her palm. She stops him before he walks to sit down again, kissing him quickly. “You wait until we get home.”

He smirks.

“Here? Really?” Seth looks unimpressed, still holding the hanger of a white dress as he speaks to his brother. Kate walks over to him, looking guilty but pleased.

“I think she enjoyed it.”

Kate ignores them and takes the dress from his hands, examining it with her lips twisted, indecisive. It looks plain, like maybe something she would have worn to Church with a sweater. She likes it, even despite that. She takes the dress she's still got on off and puts her underwear back on, although it feels a little funny.

Changing into the one Seth found, the room does silent as she zips up the side, tipping her head and turning to check it from other angles.

“Who knew you had such an eye for fashion, brother.” Richie nudges him and Seth just stares.

It’s perfect.

* * *

 And then, as they wait to pay, Kate spots a pair of black lace gloves and she just _knows_.

She walks over to grab them and puts them on top of the dress that she’s holding, the other two continuing to stand in line. Neither man says anything, but it’s clear they agree and Kate definitely feels like a Gecko.

Seth interrupts her thoughts. "Who's ordering dinner?"

"You are." 

"What? No, I did it last time."

"Kate cooked last night."

"I know that, but I ordered last time." 

Kate sighs. It's a good thing she loves them. 


End file.
